Love, espionage and assaination scorpia's recruit
by Nekorian boy
Summary: Scorpia has seen Sebastians adept skills and has taken action, intending to capture, but Sebastian has other plans
1. Beginning

-Narrator/3rd person-

"HA! Shrimp!" A ham fisted teenager shouted as he walked away from the blonde haired boy he shoved in the mud.

-Main P.O.V.-

"Jerk." I muttered as I stood, massaging my sore jaw where his fist had made contact. The blow had stunned me, stealing away my chance to fight back.

"Will Sebastian Gregg please report to the Headmasters office." A voice relayed over the P.A systems.

"Great, just frigging great." I muttered as I limped towards the main office building, slinging my bag and laptop over my shoulder. The second I stepped through the door I knew something was not right. Where was the beeping and whirring of printers, the chatter of staff and the constant ringing of office phones? I stopped walking and set down my bag and laptop. "Hello?" I called to the seemingly empty office. A thump was the only answering sound I received.

I opened my backpack and took out my can of pepper spray, popping the cap off. After I had that at the ready I pulled out my folding hunting knife from my back pocket and opened the blade, holding it so it supported my left arm, holding the pepper spray and knife in a standard defensive stance.

I slowly started to walk forwards, spotting several dark stains in the carpet. My heart was pounding madly as I came to the first door, nudging it open from its ajar position with my toe, I instantly regretted it.


	2. Capture

**Love, espionage and assassination scorpia's recruit: Chapter 2: Capture**

**I do not own any kind of material of Soul eater or Alex rider**

The dead body of Mrs. Stec fell face first into me, causing me to cry out and push her away, shuddering as I looked down at her, pulling the blow dart from her neck and looking at the poison capsule, it had a clearish substance with a slight green tint inside, only a few drops were left, I looked down at her and shook my head before I dragged her towards the nurses office and laid her on the bed before I came back out and went into the supply closet she was in, searching for any clues or reasons to why she died.

As I shifted through the junk on the floor, consisting of papers pens pencils and several different objects I would not want to take the time to describe, finding an old scrap of paper, I flipped it over and my heart nearly stopped, this was the sign of Scorpia, an elite assassination and terrorist group, I knew about it because my father was in it, he constantly told me stories about how he would adventure around the world and fight for them, even kill, he used to draw me pictures of the sign and how they dressed, I drank it all in so one day I would be ready to join Scorpia, or fight them if needed, but still, this was still a bit much for me 15 year old mind to handle, my head spinning. My father had dies three years ago from a mugging, the guy had a gun, but I knew better, Scorpia killed him brutally, and now they were here for me.

The sound of the main door opening and closing reverberated through the office, followed by the sound of muffled voices, I pulled Mrs. Stec's body into another closet and brought a stood into the closet and climbed up on it. I lifted the ceiling panel and climbed up into the dark expanse, pulling out my phone and using the flashlight setting to see, I started to crawl around pipes and wires, reaching the main office area, lifting the panel and looking at the people who had entered.

"Spread out, we need to find him." A strangely familiar feminine voice said, the speaker was wearing a helmet with visor so I couldn't see her face and identify her,' but she seemed familiar, how she stood, her posture, her body build…. God damn…. She had a rockin body… Focus Sebastian, these people are here to kill you.' I thought to myself as I started to crawl over them hoping I was quiet enough not to alert the two massive guys in armor or the girl.

I reached the end of the room and slowly lifted the panel and looked down, right in front of my face was a visor "Hello Sebastian…." The girl said and I shouted and stomped my foot, causing my panel to collapse, I pocketed the phone and got my knife and pepper spray out again, landing on one of the big armored guys. He shouted and fell forward, making the perfect angle for me to slide off and lunge at the door. A hand caught my ankle and made me slam at the ground. I rolled and kicked the guy away and stood, losing my defensive weapons by chance, I grabbed a mug and splashed hot coffee down the front of the guy before something hard hit the back of my head, making my surroundings go dark, I hit my back, looking straight up at the ceiling. The visored girl stood over me

"Get him in the VTOL." She said and pocketed the club she had hit me with…. My world went dark as I was picked up


End file.
